Tahu
|-|Mata= |-|Nuva= |-|Adaptive Armor (Mistika Nuva)= |-|Golden Armor= Summary Toa Tahu is the leader of the first Toa team, the Toa Mata, the team destined to awaken Mata Nui from his great slumber. He later transformed alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, into the Toa Nuva, and remained their leader. One of the fiercest and bravest of all Toa, his temper is infamous, though he has grown as a leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast | 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast | 6-C, higher with Nova Blast Name: Toa Tahu Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Mata / Nuva of Fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire and Heat Manipulation and Absorption, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Tahu can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Forcefield Creation with Hau, Water Breathing with Kaukau, Flight with Miru, Intangibility with Kakama Nuva, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his speed with Kakama and his strength with Pakari), X-Ray Vision with Akaku, Invisibility with Huna, Translation with Rau, Illusion Creation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki, Mind Manipulation with Komau, Telekinesis with Matatu, Reactive Evolution with Adaptive Armor (It can adapt to give Tahu the ability to fly or survive in space, and can change his weapons to better exploit an opponent's weaknesses), Energy Manipulation with Nynrah Ghost Blaster, Resistance to Illusions with Akaku Nuva, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) | Regeneration (Low-Mid; Rahkshi and Makuta with Quick Healing can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax recovered from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his organs) and Heat Vision after using the Golden Armor, among many other abilities (Gained the powers of all the Kraata destroyed by the use of the Golden Armor) Attack Potency: City level+ (Shouldn't be much weaker than he is as a Toa Nuva, as other Toa aren't that much weaker than them), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui) | City level+ (Comparable to Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust), Island level with Nova Blast | Island level (After using the Golden Armor, his elemental power rose far higher, surpassing that of Tuyet with the Nui Stone), higher with Nova Blast Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, fought the Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable in speed to his previous form, and can fight Rahkshi and Makuta who can manipulate electricity and electrical fields), possibly Relativistic | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ | City Class+ | Island Class Durability: City level+ | City level+ | Island level Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Mata, he wielded a Fire Sword, and as a Toa Nuva, he wielded dual Magma Swords, which could be combined to make a Lavaboard. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Tahu possesses a Kanohi. While he has a primary one, Hau, he possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Mata / Nuva, in addition to the Kanohi of the Toa Metru (though he lost these after he became a Toa Nuva) and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. He eventually acquired the Golden Kanohi, which gave him all the powers of the Toa Mata’s Kanohi, but he lost it when he became a Toa Nuva. In addition, Tahu has been shown to have access to the Legendary Mask of Time, Vahi, on one occasion. **'Hau:' The Great Mask of Shielding, and Tahu’s primary Kanohi. It allows him to form a forcefield that protects himself from physical attack. Its Nuva version allows him to shield not only himself, but others as well. **'Kaukau:' The Great Mask of Waterbreathing. It allows Tahu to breathe underwater for a limited period of time. Its Nuva version gives the power to only breathe water, as well as being able to survive intense water pressures indefinitely, an ability that can be shared with others. **'Miru:' The Great Mask of Levitation. It allows Tahu to float and glide on air, though flight relies on wind currents. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies. **'Kakama:' The Great Mask of Speed. It allows Tahu to move at high speeds, faster than the eye can see. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies, on top of allowing him to phase through matter by vibrating his molecules at high speed. **'Pakari:' The Great Mask of Strength. When used, it simply raises Tahu’s physical strength past his regular limits. Its Nuva version simply enhances its effects and allows him to share them with his allies. **'Akaku:' The Great Mask of X-Ray Vision. It allows Tahu to see through solid objects and is outfitted with telescopic lenses that enhance his vision further. Its Nuva version strengthens the effect to the point where Tahu can see through illusions, and can share it with his allies. **'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Tahu to become invisible, though he still leaves a shadow. **'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Tahu to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. **'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Tahu can create a variety of illusions. He can shapeshift to change his appearance, and mimic voices as well. **'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Tahu can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. **'Ruru:' The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Tahu's surroundings and grants him limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. **'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Tahu to manipulate other objects within his field of vision through his psychic powers. *'Adaptive Armor:' A special armor given to Tahu by Artakha prior to the final battle with the Makuta on Karda Nui. The Adaptive Armor’s onboard artificial intelligence analyzes whatever situation and environment Tahu finds himself in, and adapts its construction to best suit the conditions. It can grant Tahu the ability to fly in aerial combat, and can even adapt to the vacuum of space. **'Nynrah Ghost Blaster:' A special projectile weapon granted to Tahu by the Adaptive Armor. The Nynrah Ghost Blaster fires energy, the nature of which can be altered by Tahu through his thoughts. When he fought the Makuta, it adapted to fire Light energy, and it can also be used to channel his elemental powers. *'Golden Armor:' A highly powerful set of armor programmed into the Ignika in case Tahu ever needed to use it. As it was made for his original body as a Toa Mata, he cannot use it as a Toa Nuva. The Golden Armor allows him to destroy all the solid Antidermis in his surroundings when used; as the Makuta are now composed of gaseous Antidermis, they are immune to this. This power can only be used once, but it grants him the abilities of all the Kraata destroyed in the blast, which included Quick Healing and Heat Vision. Intelligence: Tahu is a great, skilled leader, though he tends to rush into things at times. Weaknesses: Tahu is impulsive, short-tempered, and weakened without his Kanohi. The Golden Armor can only be used once. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Fire: Tahu is a Toa of Fire, giving him the ability to control not only fire, but heat, as well. He can fire blasts or focused beams of fire and heat, absorb both, and detect sources of heat. He can create barriers and prisons from fire. As a Toa Nuva, he could even create timed blasts of heat. He can even use it underwater through intense concentration. Key: Mata | Nuva | Post-Golden Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heat Users Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Mascots Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6